Dagger
A Dagger, sometimes referred to as a knife, is a weapon that can be thrown or stab. The dagger sub-weapon is the most basic, and usually weakest, weapon in Castlevania. It is thrown forward in a straight line, and hits enemies in front. This weapon is useless against enemies that move around a lot, however. It is most effective when thrown with dead-on aim and is the fastest of all weapon attacks. Its weakness verses some of the other subweapons in some games is offset by the fact it only takes up one heart, can be thrown very quickly in succession (Symphony of the Night), or three are thrown at once (Rondo of Blood). In some game its usefulness is limited in that it can't pass through walls. Some games have different varieties of the Dagger that can be thrown further, faster, stronger, in different numbers, or pass through multiple enemies or walls. The original Item Crash is called Thousand Edge (1000 knives). It works best on foot batallion or with still flying creatures on a platform. Stabbing daggers can be used as primary weapons in some games. Some games also have a class of such weapons. Gallery File:Dagger_CV1.jpg|Dagger from the Japanese manual for Castlevania. Appearances Appearance in Castlevania (NES) The original Castlevania featured a Dagger as one of the 5 original sub-weapons that could be used in the game. The player could only equip a single sub-weapon at a time, each which could be obtained from hitting a particular candle or as a drop item from an enemy. By pressing up while attacking, a single dagger is thrown forward until it strikes a candle or enemy or leaves the screen. The weapon could be thrown two or three times in a row upon encountering a Double or Triple Shot. Appearance in Vampire Killer The "Broadsword" in this game acts as a replacement for the whip primary weapon rather than as a subweapon. It does not consume any hearts and two daggers can be on the screen at a time. It is otherwise similar to the dagger in the original Castlevania. It is equipped until a player death or until replacing it with another primary weapon (such as a Chain Whip, Axe, or Cross Boomerang). Appearance in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest This is the only traditional subweapon from the original Castlevania game other than Holy Water to appear in this game. It can be purchased in the town of Veros and can be selected at any time once purchased. It is thrown like a dagger from the original Castlevania game and consumes no hearts to use, however, its range and damage is low. More powerful versions of the dagger can be obtained, including a Silver Knife (consumes hearts, but travels across a whole screen width and stronger) and a Gold Knife (bursts into flames when striking an enemy, dealing massive damage). Appearance in Dracula's Curse The Dagger found in Dracula's Curse is identical to the one found in the original Castlevania game. It can also be powered up with double and triple shots. Trevor Belmont and Grant DaNasty are both able to use this weapon. Grant can use the Dagger as both a primary and a sub-weapon. In the Japanese version, the dagger is thrown without consumption of hearts when a normal attack is used. Only a single dagger is allowed on the screen at once, but if a dagger is also equipped as a sub-weapon, an additional dagger can be thrown (consuming a heart), along with any additional daggers allowed by a Double or Triple Shot. In the US version, he does not throw his dagger when doing a normal attack. Instead, he lunges forwards a bit and stabs an enemy with it. If Grant is on the wall or ceiling, he throws the dagger in the opposite direction as that wall or ceiling. Candles that would normally give Trevor Holy Water also give Grant a Dagger. Candles that would normally give Trevor a Dagger instead give Sypha a Fire spell or Alucard a Small heart. Appearance in Super Castlevania IV The Dagger in Super Castlevania IV is similar to that found in the original Castlevania. It can also be powered up with a double or triple shot. Symphony of the Night (Class) Castlevania 64 and Legacy of Darkness (Attack2: Short-range attack) In both Castlevania 64 and Legacy of Darkness, Reinhardt carries a Dagger. It is used for close-quarters combat, is quick, and rather weak. In Legacy of Darkness, Henry also uses a Dagger. It has the same strength as Carrie's Ring Smash (I am not sure if it is the same as Cornell's Claw Slash). Appearance in Dawn of Sorrow (Class) Appearance in Encore of the Night (Class) Appearance in Harmony of Despair (Class) Item Data Category:Traditional Sub-Weapons